


A to Z - Jamie Winter Whump

by SicVitaEst



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying John Barnaby, Dad!John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jamie Winter, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Jamie Winter Whump, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please read tags and author notes, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, aunt!fleur, mum!sarah, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicVitaEst/pseuds/SicVitaEst
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Fleur Perkins & Jamie Winter, Fleur Perkins/Original Character(s), John Barnaby & Jamie Winter, John Barnaby/Sarah Barnaby
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. A is for Appendicitis

**Author's Note:**

> A set of one-shot whump fics, mainly including Jamie as the central character for each chapter. I will update the tags as i post each chapter. Additional warnings will always be put in the notes at the start of each chapter. Enjoy :)

It had just hit 4pm when John had received a call from Sarah, asking him to quickly pick up Betty from nursery as she was stuck at work. He spoke a quick promise to Jamie that he would be back as soon as he had dropped her off at a sitter. Jamie watched as his boss left, and sighed in relief. He had been fighting a growing headache and a slight stomach ache that had been coming and going since earlier that morning. Jamie had been able to hide is discomfort from John, but he was fighting a losing battle. The words on the arrest paperwork from their last case were starting to blur and he could barely make out what any of it was saying.

Unbeknownst to Jamie, Fleur was watching him from her position just outside the door to the office with a concerned look on her face. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud, but she cared deeply for the young sergeant and it troubled her when he decided to ignore his own health. 'The poor kid probably never had anyone to look after him' she thought, silently sipping her mug of tea.

Jamie shifted slightly in his seat, which he immediately regretted. A sudden sharp pain in his right side had him wincing and gasping for breath. He bent over in his chair until the pain died down a little bit. Fleur had witnessed that little incident, and decided enough was enough. She walked over to Jamie and put her mug on his desk. This small action made him jump slightly, but she just pulled a chair up to the desk and sat down.

"Umm..."Jamie was slightly confused at the older woman's actions. Since when did she want to talk to him?

"Right, cut the crap. You're obviously sick. How Barnaby hasn't called you out on it I will never know."

"Thanks for you concern, but I'm fine and I have no idea what you are talking about." He shook his head as he spoke, another movement that caused him pain, and turned back to his paperwork. "Did you need something Fleur?" His tone betrayed how tired and ill he was really feeling.

She just raised an eyebrow at him, and he immediately apologised like a child being scolded. "Sorry, just a bit tired. That last case was a difficult one."

"Nope. Try again." Fleur was getting frustrated

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying to me. I can tell you are sick. You are sweating, every time you shake your head you wince and I saw you shift in your chair earlier. You looked like you were about to throw up."

"Ah ha. You are obviously seeing things." He tried to laugh it off but with every word he spoke, he became more and more breathless. Fleur saw this and went to speak again, but stopped herself as Jamie got up, mumbling something about grabbing a file from Barnaby's desk.

He reached the DCI's desk, and located the file. Jamie went to pick it up, but the pain in his side got more severe with the movement. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to wait out the wave of pain. Unfortunately the universe was working against him today, and instead of subsiding, the pain grew. He could vaguely hear Fleur standing up behind him and calling his name, but all Jamie could focus on was the stabbing pain in his side and the wave of nausea that came with it. A pair of hands gripped his elbows and tried to guide him back to the chair. The pain was too much. Jamie could barely think. Halfway back to the chair he passed out, knees giving way. Fleur stumbled slightly at his sudden loss of consciousness, but managed to keep her grip on the younger man's elbows as she gently lowered him to the ground.

A couple of uniformed officers who had been walking by when Jamie went down rushed into the room to assist Fleur in putting him in the recovery position and calling 999. She knelt down next to him, two fingers on his pulse. It was fast, too fast for her liking. She took her hand off of his neck and started gently, but firmly, tapping his cheek.

"Winter? Winter can you hear me?" As she spoke, Jamie's eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back Winter, you took a bit of an impromptu nap. It nearly gave me a heart attack." Her words were light-hearted and reassuring to Jamie, who was most likely terrified and confused. However, he took no notice of her and instead tried curl in on himself, clutching his stomach. Fleur saw this movement and grabbed his arms, preventing him from putting any pressure on his stomach. Silently communicating to the two uniformed officers, they worked together to roll Jamie onto his back as slowly as possible. 

"Can you tell me what is happening? What hurts?"

Jamie groaned and motioned weakly to his side. Fleur's expression grew more concerned as she ran through possible causes and decided she needed to check his stomach. She told Jamie softly what she was going to do as she untucked his shirt. Gently, she pressed onto his lower right side. He let out a pained noise and she immediately stopped. One of the uniformed officers left to wait by the reception area for the paramedics. Fleur pulled his shirt down and whispered an apology as she rested the back of her hand on his forehead, pulling it away quickly when she felt how hot he was. 'He definitely has a fever' she thought as she asked the remaining officer to go and get the sergeant some water. She turned her attention back to Jamie, only to find him unconscious.

"Jamie?" She tapped his cheek gently again like before, however he did not move. She swore softly, but luckily her curses were interrupted by the paramedics entering the office. She stood back, quickly explaining to them what had happened before they got to working on Jamie. At that moment, John reentered the office, two coffees and a box of doughnuts in hand. He spotted the two paramedics hunched over Jamie on the floor with Fleur standing nearby. 

"What the-" He quickly put the items down and rushed over to Jamie. Fleur stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Fleur, what the hell happened here?".

"He had been feeling ill all day, decided it wasn't worth telling anyone. About 15 minutes ago I noticed he was getting worse. He tried to play it cool but collapsed after getting up to grab something from your desk. He woke up briefly, but passed out again a few seconds after."

If John was concerned before, now he was downright terrified. His thoughts were interrupted by the paramedics pushing Jamie on a stretcher out of the station. John followed, with Fleur promising she'd let Sarah know.

\---

Jamie felt like he was floating, which was a welcome change from the indescribable pain he was feeling earlier. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw John asleep in the chair next to his bed. Sarah was sitting next to him, awake and reading a book. Jamie coughed and Sarah looked up. She put her book down and practically leapt out of her chair towards him, bundling him into a gentle hug. John was woken, annoyed, by his wife's antics, but any annoyances he had disappeared when he saw that his Sergeant was awake.

"Jamie, never scare me like that again." John leaned forward, copying his wife's movements and hugged the young sergeant.

"Sir? What happened?"

"Long story short, your appendix burst. You've had surgery to remove it and the doctors want to keep you in for an extra day to keep an eye on you. I think there will be a doctor in soon to explain it all."

"Oh ok." Jamie was way too exhausted to keep a conversation, so resolved to fiddling with a loose piece of string on his blanket. 

A few minutes later, Fleur entered with a doctor.

"Hi Mr Winter, my name is Dr. Sutherland, but you can call me Carmen. I've just looked over your chart and you seemed to be healing okay. You were very lucky, if Fleur here hadn't caught onto what was happening, it is highly likely the outcome would not have been as good." The doctor spoke cheerily, smiling at Fleur, who smiled back, when she spoke. John and Jamie shared a look at this.

"Thank you Doctor- sorry I mean Carmen."

John was paying no attention to this exchange however, instead he was staring slack-jawed at Fleur like he'd suddenly had a light bulb moment. Jamie turned to his boss, then looked between him and the two doctors at the end of his bed standing a little too close together... oh. Oh!

In a medicated haze, Jamie looked at the two women. "Are you..."

Fleur winked.


	2. B is for Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death, blood, violence, bombs, explosions

One minute, Jamie was trying to talk a murder suspect down from using an explosive. And the next, he was face down on the grass, barely able to keep himself conscious. He lifted his head from the ground and propped himself up on his elbows. A few meters to his left, he heard someone move. "Sir?" Jamie pulled himself up a little more and attempted to stand, but his legs buckled and he fell down. The sudden impact on his ribs had him crying out in pain and coughing.

"-amie? Jamie" He felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and try to roll him onto his back. The movement jolted his ribs, which were definitely broken he decided, and he let out another cry. His breathing became more laboured, but this time the hands helped roll him gently onto his side. The coughing started up again, and he could feel something wet in the back of his throat. Black spots danced at the edge of his vision as he jerked forward and started violently coughing up blood. Jamie thought he could hear a voice, but he did not know, or care, who it was. All he could focus on was the unbearable pain radiating through him, and how much effort it was taking to keep breathing. Oh God, he couldn't breathe. He stopped coughing, and was rolled onto his back. John came into his field of vision, mouthing something at Jamie and tapping his cheek. Jamie just stared lazily back up at his boss.

He knew this wasn't going to end well for him. At least he had a good run though, right?. Moving to Causton and meeting the Barnaby's was the best thing to ever happen to him. He loved them like family, and he was sure they felt the same about him. It's typical that he was dying as soon as he finally got his life back on track, as soon as he finally became happy. He must admit, he's going to miss all of this.

After saying a final goodbye, he closed his eyes. There was blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, but he was still smiling. With that, he let go.

-twenty minutes earlier-

John had just received a text from Jamie saying that he just spoke to the victim's wife again and that he thought he knew who had done it. A quick phone trace showed that their suspect was in a small barn not far from Causton. He silently prayed that they would get there in time.

Pulling up to the barn, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the sergeant was already there. That relief was short lived however, as he saw the other man emerge from the barn in a rush. He called out to Jamie, but any reply he would have gotten was muffle by an explosion. The barn Jamie had just left exploded. John watched as his sergeant was thrown forwards, hitting the ground with a sickening thump. Before the dust had even settled, John immediately moved towards Jamie, wanting to make sure he was okay. As he got closer to Jamie, he had to stop and cough; the dust in the air was making it hard to breathe. Once his coughing subsided, he heard Jamie call out for him, and he went straight to him. He saw his sergeant attempt to stand, but watched as his legs buckled and sent him back to the ground. 

"Jamie? Jamie?" John was desperate at this point, Jamie did not look like he was doing too well. It terrified him. As gently as he could, he gripped Jamie's shoulders and tried to roll him onto his back. However, his actions were met with protest. Jamie's cry of pain and laboured breathing made John decide it would be better to get him on his side. Never taking his eyes off him, John called for an ambulance and backup to get there as soon as possible. He heard a gurgling sound, then watched in horror as Jamie started coughing up blood. After a few tense seconds, he stopped coughing and John rolled him onto his back. He attempted to keep the man awake, by calling out his name and tapping his cheek, but he got no response. Instead Jamie just stared blankly upwards, a small trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. The lack of noise and movement from Jamie was worrying him, but he had no chance to dwell on those words when Jamie made eye contact.

"Thank you for everything Sir." Jamie whispered weakly before closing his eyes.

"What? Jamie? Jamie!" He heard sirens and an ambulance pull up, but he ignored that as he continued to wake the younger man. He felt for a pulse, but couldn't find it. Panicking, he started calling out the sergeant's name over and over, shaking him. Maybe if he shook him hard enough, he would wake up and it would all be okay again. One of the paramedics pulled John away so the others could try and help Jamie. After struggling for a few seconds, he gave up. He let himself be guided away and sat on the ground. He continued to watch the paramedics, hoping and praying they could do something. But when he saw one look at the other with a grim expression, he knew.

Not caring who saw him, he broke. He cried like a father who had just lost his son.


	3. C is for Concussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence and bad writing

During the arrest of the murder suspect, Jamie was knocked unconscious by the suspect with a cricket bat. The two uniformed officers that had served as back up during the arrest immediately cuffed the suspect whilst John knelt down and checked Jamie's pulse. Relieved that he still had one, John called for an ambulance and rolled the sergeant into the recovery position. Taking a clean handkerchief from his blazer pocket, John gently but firmly held it against the open wound on Jamie's temple. This sudden source of pain made Jamie wince and start to regain consciousness.

"S'r?" Jamie's words were slurred, and this made John's heart drop. 'So Jamie definitely has a concussion then.' John thought to himself.

"Winter, what did I tell you about sleeping on the job eh?" John joked, pushing the worry to the back of his mind so he could focus solely on the man in front of him. Jamie, however, seemed to not have heard the Inspector at all and instead was staring lazily at nothing in particular.

"Winter? Can you look at me?" John gently rolled the sergeant onto his back and cupped his cheek with his hand.

"S'r? Wh'r' 'm I?" John could barely understand what he was saying. Before he could reply, Jamie spoke again. "'m t'red. Gon' sleep n'w." He started to close his eyes, but John wouldn't let him.

"No can do kiddo, you need to stay awake until the ambulance gets here."

"Ambul'nce?" Jamie questioned. His voice was small and fragile, like a child's.

Speaking of, John heard the ambulance pull up next to the house they were at. Paramedics rushed into the living room and immediately started taking Jamie's vitals, before loading him onto the stretcher and carrying him to the ambulance.

\---

Gingerly, he lifted himself off of the hospital bed he was currently sat on. Jamie was finally getting released after spending the last 5 hours in Causton General's A&E unit. Sarah walked in, speaking to the doctor. 

"Mr. Winter, Mr. and Mrs. Barnaby have assured me you will be staying at their house under their care until you recover from the concussion. Is that okay with you?" The doctor spoke.

Jamie nodded, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot through his head. He brought a hand up to his right temple, where the cut was bandaged. Sarah stepped forward and gently batted his hand away. "Don't mess about with that, you'll only hurt yourself more." Jamie couldn't help but chuckle at her motherly tone. She raised her eyebrow, about to respond when John walked in.

"Right, signed the paperwork and the car is out front. Let's get you home Winter." John walked forward and guided the younger man out of the hospital and into the car. They had just pulled away from the hospital when Jamie had a thought, 'Did Barnaby say home?'. For the rest of the way back, he was stuck in his thoughts, trying to figure out if it was just a slip of the tongue or if his boss actually meant to say home.

The car parked in the Barnaby's driveway, and John got out and headed to the front door and unlocked it. He stepped inside, informing the babysitter who was looking after Betty that they were back and that they could leave. Whilst he was inside, Sarah got out of the car and went to open Jamie's door. She went to speak to him, however he was just staring off into space. In an effort to snap him out of his thoughts, she put a hand on his shoulder and waved the other in front of his face.

"Jamie? We are back." This seemed to do the trick as Jamie looked at her and undid his seat belt. He shook off her hand and pulled himself out of the car, putting his entire focus on pushing past the dizziness so he could get through the front door without collapsing. John was upstairs, putting Betty to bed whilst Sarah sat Jamie down and went to make him a drink.

"Decaf tea or hot chocolate? I would offer coffee but i'm not sure caffeine would be a good idea."

Jamie smiled at Sarah's care for him. "Hot chocolate please." He smiled for the first time that night as she nodded and went into the kitchen. Leaning back on the sofa, he closed his eyes. Just for a second, he promised himself. He felt a tapping on his cheek and he opened his eyes. There stood his boss, looking at him with a mix of annoyance and concern.

"No sleeping remember? The doctor says you have got to stay awake for a few more hours to make sure you don't develop any more symptoms."

Jamie just groaned and put his head in his hands. John chuckled and sat down beside his sergeant, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes I know its annoying, but its for your safety."

Sarah came in, putting the hot chocolate on the coffee table and handing an empty wine glass to her husband, who grabbed the bottle of wine and filled it. The three sat in silence. Jamie focused solely on drinking his hot chocolate; he didn't want to make conversation. He couldn't decide if he was embarrassed by what had happened, or just upset by it all. John noticed him spacing out, and suggested he go for a shower. Jamie hadn't realised how dirty he felt until John spoke, and he complied, slowly heading up the stairs.

Peeking into the guest room, he saw that the bed had been made up and there was a folded towel, along with a spare set of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. He grabbed the items and entered the bathroom. Locking the door, Jamie carefully got undressed, ignoring the slight wave of nausea when he moved, and turned the shower on. Once the water had warmed up, he stepped in and started cleaning himself. After a couple of minutes though he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, and he had to grip the wall for support. He took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut, praying that this would pass and he wasn't about to collapse in his boss' shower. Now that would be embarrassing. Luckily for him though, it did pass and he was able to stand up straight. Quickly, he finished up and and got dressed. Jamie decided it wasn't worth trying his luck by staying in longer.

He neatly bundled up his dirty clothes and put the towel on the towel rack. Opening the door, he nearly dropped his clothes at the sight of John standing right in front of him, about to knock.

"Oh, hi sir."

"I'm sorry Winter, Sarah sent me up here to check on you and make sure you were okay." John looked sheepish and Jamie smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry sir, i'm fine. I had a bit of a dizzy spell but I think it was just because i'm tired." John did not believe him one bit, but still lead him down stairs to where Sarah was waiting with a takeaway and pain killers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit rambly and all over the place, so i apologise. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Come rant to me if you want on my tumblr hecticwinter

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas/wanna rant at me my tumblr is @hecticwinter.


End file.
